


制衡同人

by Poohsan



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poohsan/pseuds/Poohsan
Summary: 制衡正篇第七章之后的内容，关于那晚的群群和yuzu，慎入，全肉HHH感谢原作太太VK酱提供的信息和帮助，也希望制衡能早日完结，给文里的群牛一个幸福的结局，比心。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 制衡正篇第七章之后的内容，关于那晚的群群和yuzu，慎入，全肉HHH  
> 感谢原作太太VK酱提供的信息和帮助，也希望制衡能早日完结，给文里的群牛一个幸福的结局，比心。

Yuzu诧异地望着Patrick，漂亮的丹凤眼凹成了欧式大双，久久没有眨一下，仿佛想在短时间内看清男人的意图。

Patrick冷漠地看着男孩，他把解下的领带丢在一边，略带嘲弄的表情把男孩从头到脚扫了一遍。Yuzu见他这样自以为是的神态，心中“腾”地升起一股无名火，狠狠地瞪了回去，然而这张生气的脸在Patrick眼里丝毫不可怕，反而因为怒色增添了艳丽，多么奇妙的一张脸啊。

男人不慌不忙地除下外套，扔在地上，这架势看着要打架。

周围的空气好像凝结了，剑拔弩张，一触即发。

这一天，Yuzu一次又一次挑衅、激怒男人。他了解结弦对于Patrick来说有多么重要，显然，刚才拒绝吃药已经触及男人的底线，这种变相自虐的行为Yuzu屡试不爽，总能让Patrick乖乖就范。

但是经过这么多年的对抗，Yuzu了解他，这个男人极有城府，他不可能永远让自己处于下风，安静而不暴怒的Patrick更加可怕，现在连Yuzu也摸不准Patrick此刻心里在盘算些什么。

玉石俱焚？亦或是别的招数弄死自己？

受不了这诡异的气氛，Yuzu决定下逐客令，正打算起身开门却马上被一股蛮力摁压住双手，整个人顺势倒回床上，上半身动弹不得。Patrick一言不发，直勾勾盯着男孩，眼里看不出情绪。

Yuzu内心冷笑一声，干脆不再挣扎。十几秒的对视后，男孩突然双眼含笑，抬起头靠近Patrick的脸，伸出小舌舔了舔男人的唇，再用口型轻轻吐出两个单词。

操我。

被捏着的双手很疼，Yuzu想着手腕是不是要被捏碎的时候，辖制住双手的力量瞬间弱了下来。

Patrick强势地吻向男孩的双唇，趁对方微微喘不过气而张开小嘴的时候，男人的舌头强势探入其中，唇齿交缠。

这是Patrick第一次主动带着如此强的侵略性：不是和结弦促膝长谈后温馨的亲吻，也不是安慰哭泣包结弦后安抚人心的亲吻，而是带着愤怒在释放压抑已久的欲望。

Yuzu的衣物早已被男人灵活的双手扒光扔到地上，这会儿Patrick的唇已经离开Yuzu的嘴，放任男孩尽情地喘息，男人沿着少年的耳朵再到侧颈一路往下亲吻直到迷人的胸前，身下的人微微侧着头浅浅呻吟，Patrick耐心地舔舐男孩的乳首，时不时轻轻地吮吸一下，仿佛在品尝可口的水果，因为男人的舔吸Yuzu的奶子越发挺立，奶头上还有因为口水而残留的光泽。

喘息的少年突然使出吃奶的力气推开身上的男人并反骑在对方的身上，动作干净利落。

“我不喜欢被人压着。”Yuzu双手抓住男人衬衫的衣领，白了他一眼后，立即又俯下身子和男人舌吻，一边吻一边动作敏捷拉开男人的裤链抚摸他下身的欲望。

与刚才的激情四射相反，Patrick被动地接受男孩的勾引，让骑在他身上的Yuzu猜不透男人心里想什么，甚至在一瞬间怀疑男人是不是要软下去。

然而一分钟过后，手中的棒子越来越大越来越硬。男人的双手迅速而有力地揉捏男孩的蜜桃臀，那根坏东西滑出Yuzu的手转而在他的下体滑动，两人的分身相互摩擦，炙热而放肆，Yuzu闭着眼睛，翘着臀发出低低的呻吟，感受男人的欲望在自己臀间肆无忌惮地骚扰。男人的硬挺似蛇头在穴口来回张望，并不急着入洞，反而让穴口的主人焦急难耐

“嗯～嗯啊～啊”yuzu从喉咙里发出轻轻的呻吟，撒娇示意男人快一点动作。

Patrick在之前的缠绵中，有那么一瞬间以为自己爱抚的人是结弦：雪白紧致的身体，漂亮的脸蛋，可爱的小脑袋，漂亮的黑发，这就是结弦。然而强势的Yuzu让他马上理智下来，Patrick盯着坐在自己身上曲线毕露的少年，对方这眉眼间的媚态和身体yd的扭动，与结弦完全是两个不同的人。

刹那之间，偷情的快感冲击Patrick的大脑，肉体的摩擦提醒着男人，此刻他在与最熟悉的陌生人交媾。

平时需要润滑剂才愿意被人进入的羽生，此刻在男人的攻势下软成了一滩水，比以往和别人亲热时更加动情，形状秀气可爱的小Yuzu也高翘着，洞穴微微张合，湿润得恰到好处。身下的男人双手不断地揉捏抚摸着，从脸庞到秀气的肩膀，再抚过男孩的胸部，双手顺着诱人的腰线稍稍往下捏住男孩的臀瓣，不动声色把硬到不行的分身插了进去，开始上下猛顶。

Yuzu那标志性的高八度声音控制不住叫了出来，肉体随着男人猛烈的抽插上下晃动着，男孩闭着双眼，睫毛微颤，殷红的小嘴微微张着，跟随着男人的不同力道，发出时高时低的呻吟。

“啊！啊！嗯嗯～～哈啊，好棒！”

原本掌握主动权的Yuzu，这时候已经意乱情迷。

抽插了十来分钟，Patrick忽然停下来托着男孩的白嫩的屁股再一次翻过身，压在对方身上，摁着少年的肩膀不让他反抗，紧接着用炙热硬挺的分身插进穴口，为了更深入，他把少年的白嫩细滑的两条长腿分得很开，摆成M字型，看着男孩的反应，羽生闭着双眼，微微皱眉，白瓷般的脸蛋清纯又娇媚，Patrick咽了咽口水，仿佛是要把自己嵌进去，严丝合缝地做着活塞运动，肉体间发出“噗呲噗呲”淫靡的水声。

“啊啊！嗯～～～啊！呜呜～。”yuzu因男人的动作剧烈地晃动着。

和糯软的结弦不同，Yuzu大胆而激情，毫不掩饰做爱的快活。Patrick似乎被他的情绪带动起来，速度越来越快。男人不管不顾只图自己舒服的行径，使得他一点都不像平时和结弦欢爱的那个人，在夸张的肉体啪啪啪声和大床剧烈的摇晃中，分不清是爱还是欲的交欢，Yuzu整个人在男人猛烈的撞击中瘫软下去，嘴里不停地喊着Patrick、Patrick。

男人缓下动作慢慢抽插，深入浅出，他在观察男孩的表情。Yuzu睁开双眼，一脸春色艳如桃花，轻轻哼出声表达不满，主动用双腿缠住男人的腰，身上的人才再次加快速度。

随着力道加重，两人身体连结的部位快速淫靡地摩擦着，产生的快感让Yuzu紧紧抱住男人，不断升级的疯狂让男孩承受不住，泪水滑过他洁白的面庞弄湿了枕头，在Patrick最后用力的挺入后，Yuzu情不自禁喊出“要去了！要去了！”颤抖着射了出来，大喘着瘫软在床上，他被男人操射了。

紧致的甬道温暖地包裹着男人的欲望，Yuzu感觉到Patrick还硬着，他抬起头想要寻找男人的嘴和他接吻，缠在男人腰上的长腿收得更紧了。

他也想让他舒服得射出来。

男人看着身下因为性爱变得更加艳丽的男孩，冷笑地哼了一声，双手撑起身子，毫不犹豫抽走还硬挺的分身，随着轻轻地“啵”地一声拔出武器，裸身走进房间里的浴室，“嘭”的一声重重关上门。

Yuzu在巨大的震惊中清醒过来，他咬了咬唇，伸手抹了抹湿润的眼角，倔强地不让眼泪掉下来。

这个男人爱的是结弦不是他。

过了大约十分钟男人才从浴室出来，用手解决欲望后疲惫得只想躺下睡觉，夜深了，Patrick也不打算这会儿离开男孩房间。床上的人背对着自己似乎已经睡了，想着这是结弦的身体，Patrick轻轻地为男孩擦拭干净身体后，在他身边躺下，一夜无梦。


End file.
